<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m home by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647988">I’m home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HALO (Korea Band), JO1, ORβIT, Produce 101 Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Beta, Promises, Ren being a good friend, S4 being silly, mentions of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Take it. When we both debut, you can give it back to me.”</p><p>Takumi could not believe that one day this promise would be fulfilled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kim Heecheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Take it. When we both debut, you can give it back to me.”</p><p>HeeCheon’s words echoed in Takumi’s mind every time he looked into the mirror and saw the piercing which used to belong to his friend. He still missed him but with his busy schedule as a JO1 member gave him barely time to think about it. Dance, vocal and interview training took more time and power than he expected so when the days ended he only had the energy to reply the messages of his closest friends and family. Therefore, he seemed to be the last one to catch the news that HeeCheon would debut too. </p><p>One morning during breakfast everyone was somehow more lively than usual, especially the two former Sixpacks members, Sho and Junki.<br/>“Taku, did you read the news? I can’t believe that they fooled us.”<br/>“I thought Tomo would tell us something before everyone else! We were a team!”<br/>Meanwhile Takumi has no idea what was going on. “Why? Did Ando suddenly marry or what?”<br/>“Didn’t you check the group chat? Takumi, you should check it more often. You could miss important things!”, scolded Sho him. “Anyway, you remember Orbit? They announced Tomo and HeeCheon as the final members last night.”</p><p>Orbit had been the talk among the JO1 members during the last days. It all started when Yugo was announced and send Ren the link with some cryptic hints. Day by day or rather night by night another one of their friends were announced as a member, yet they never knew who would be next cause everyone kept quiet. They kept asking around but everyone of the former produce trainees did not say anything. <br/>If Takumi was honest, he did not expect HeeCheon to follow his former group mates who were announced earlier that week. His departure from the program was the first one and he had been too broken by the hate. A debut in Japan seemed to be impossible at this point, so when everyone made bets about who would be the next member he never voted for his friend. </p><p>Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts, Junki shoved his phone into Takumi‘s face to show him the trailer. <br/>Tomo’s part was first and quoted something ship related yet HeeCheon’s one just had one line: I‘m home.<br/>“Welcome back.”, was all he could say in this moment. He did not know whether he was happy or worried. Happy because his friend got another chance or worried because the hate could break him again. Yet he wanted to think positively. </p><p>Sadly, with their both debuts confirmed there was no time to meet again. JO1 was non stop busy after their debut and Orbit was also busy with their debut preparations. It took months until both groups were finally able to meet in person.  <br/>Finally both groups had a shared free day and decided to meet up. Somehow this made Takumi as nervous as he had been during the final. He wondered why. He just met some friends he had not seen in a long time. When he met his hometown friends earlier that year, he had not been that nervous. <br/>“You act like you are going on a date.” Ren’s comment did not help to calm his nerves. “We are checking yourself in your mirror every 5 secs?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“It’s not like HeeCheon hasn’t seen you looking awful.”<br/>“Why do you think it’s because of him?”<br/>“You keep touching his earring.” Sometimes Ren was more observant than Takumi liked.<br/>“It’s not like this.”</p><p>“It is. The S4 plus Keigo und Junki have a betting pool if you confess your love to him tonight.”<br/>“They have what?” Sometimes Takumi could not believe the level of craziness the other members had. “I’m not in love with HeeCheon. He is just a friend.”<br/>“If you say so. Anyway, you don’t need to be nervous. Today is going to be fun.”</p><p>The evening was fun for everyone but Takumi. Every time he wanted to approach the older Korean someone else dragged him somewhere or someone was faster than him. It was so weird that he suspected that the ominous betting pool was somehow related to his bad luck.<br/>To make everything worse, the whole situation made him feel awkward. He did not know what to do. He wanted to have fun with everyone and he missed the other members, too, yet not being able to talk to HeeCheon was frustrating. It was just not about giving the earring back. He also wanted to know how the other one was faring, if there was something which which tormented him and so on. He just wanted to talk with the other one in peace. </p><p>He had given his hopes up already when Takumi bumped into the Orbit member on the way from the toilet. While he had planned their conversation in his mind the whole evening long, standing in front of HeeCheon made him forget everything. “Hey” was all he managed to say.<br/>“Hey. It’s fun tonight.”<br/>“Yes it is. I’m happy to see you again.”<br/>“I’m happy to see Takkun again, too.” That statement and the accompanying smile made Takumi’s heart skip a beat. <br/>“So…” He did not want that conversation to stop yet he had no idea what to say. </p><p>“Are you okay? You don’t seem well.” Suddenly, HeeCheon was leaning down and their foreheads touched. “You are red but no fever.” Luckily, the older one pulled away in this moment. One moment longer and Takumi’s heart might have jumped out of his chest. <br/>“I’m fine! Really!” Having the other one so close, it was only natural to react like this, the pink haired one told himself.<br/>“That’s good. I’m worried about you. You seem busy since your debut.”<br/>Being worried about his friend already, made Takumi surprised that the other one was feeling the same. Did he give him a reason to be worried?, he wondered. <br/>“Everything is fine. Sure it’s stressful sometimes but it’s alright.”<br/>“Good.” </p><p>“And you? Is everything okay? No problems like during the audition?”<br/>In this moment HeeCheon’s face lost its smile for a moment. “There are those people again, but the fans are more. And the other ones are on my side too.”<br/>“Really?” Hearing that there is new hate made Takumi worried. He did not deserve this, he deserved only the best things in life. <br/>“Yes. I won’t give up this time.” The older Korean took his hand and squeezed it lightly. “Don’t worry about me.”<br/>“But I can’t help but worry about you. After everything that happened…”<br/>“That is past now.”</p><p>“So… then it’s time to give you something back.” As much as he did not want to let go of the other’s hand, Takumi needed both hands to take the earring off.<br/>“You can keep it.”<br/>“No it was our promise.” With a smile he handed the earring back to his original owner. “I’m glad I can finally do that. Even through I thought that would happen in Korea.” <br/>“No Japan is my home now.”<br/>“Besides everything?”<br/>“Yes. I meet my new family here. And I meet you here.”<br/>This statement made Takumi’s heart go crazy again. “I’m glad.”, was all he managed to say at that moment.<br/>In that moment HeeCheon finished putting on the earring. “Tadaima.”<br/>“Okaeri.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back again!<br/>Orbit’s line up made me so happy and I hope for some JO1 and Orbit interaction in the future. Thanks to the amazing pdjpn/JAM/Earth community on Twitter I got the inspiration to write this one.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Please leave your thoughts in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>